


Proper Date

by Writerwithagoal



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Caroline and Rebekah are roommates, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, like barely enough angst to be noticeable, pure motherfucking fluff, you'll never even know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 04:06:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15501957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerwithagoal/pseuds/Writerwithagoal
Summary: What happens when one person doesn't remember a kiss and the other party does.What happens when the other party is your best friend?Find out...





	Proper Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katiekunde0924](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiekunde0924/gifts).



> KATIE!!!!! I wrote the fluffiest piece just for you. I hope you love it as much as I loved writing it. This is a fluffy tooth rotting fic about assumptions and friendships. I adore you and wish you lots of love. Let me know if you like it. You're amazing and I'm so happy I got to write your piece this run around <3

“Have fun last night?” Rebekah smirked. Caroline winced as she walked into the kitchen from her bedroom. Bekah had used her inside voice, but even that seemed too loud for the hungover blonde. To be fair, though, she’d heard Caroline come home with someone around 3 am, two hours after she’d abandoned the bachelorette party for her bed. So she was probably wrecked.

“Shhhhh! Not so loud,” she hissed, holding her head as she looked at her best friend, then quickly closing them again as the room tilted. “Why are you spinning?”

“Care-bear maybe you should sit down and take this,” Rebekah said, struggling not to laugh as her best friend floundered her eyes closed looking for the breakfast bar stool. Walking over, she led the other blonde to the stool and sat her down. Once seated, Care placed her head on the counter groaning. 

“I’m never drinking tequila again,” Caroline muttered, her head pounding. She had never had as much alcohol as she’d consumed last night. Kat’s bachelorette party had been insane, and she’d gone overboard as the Maid of Honor. Looking around the room, her eyes landed on the coffee pot and she barely contained a moan. “You made coffee?”

“I also ran out and grabbed a fresh box of ibuprofen for your hangover,” Rebekah chuckled as she placed a steaming mug and two red tablets on the counter next to Caroline. 

“You are an angel. Seriously, you’ve got wings baby. Wings!” Caroline quoted. Even hungover, she was a die-hard Gilmore Girls fan. Sitting up, she popped the tablets and picked up the offered cup. Sipping the coffee, cringing as she burned her tongue, she swallowed the pain meds because the liquid was enough for her to gulp them down. Closing her eyes, she forced her brain to focus. “You left early.”

“Yea well, Enzo got out of work earlier than we both thought he would and I wanted to see him,” Rebekah said as she pulled out her vibrating phone to check her texts. 

“You two are disgusting,” Caroline joked, pulling a face at the adorable blush Enzo brought out in Rebekah. Well, she assumed the text her best friend was reading was from her boyfriend. 

“Anyway,” Rebekah said, waving the joke away as she looked at her friend with a devilish grin on her face, “how drunk did you get last night?” 

Caroline made a face and then thought about it for a moment. She’d woken up alone with her pants on so she couldn’t have been that drunk. “Not that drunk,” she said finally, looking at her judgy best friend. 

“Right, but those aren’t your pants,” Rebekah snickered, covering her mouth before she broke down into harder laughter. Clutching her stomach, she watched as Caroline looked down and went snow white in the face. Which, considering just how pale Care already was, it was impressive. 

“Oh no! What the fuck?!” Care jumped up shrieking as she finally focused on the comfy men’s sweatpants that she was wearing. Rebekah was right the dark gray sweats were not hers, though they were vaguely familiar. “Beks, you have to be honest--did I come home with anyone?” 

“I heard two voices when you came home, though you waking up alone is a little weird considering I didn’t see anyone sneak out this morning,” Bekah admitted, biting her lip to keep from laughing harder. “You don’t remember anything?” 

“If I did I wouldn’t be asking,” Caroline snapped, rubbing her face frowning before an idea struck, and she looked at Rebekah excitedly. “I haven’t checked my phone yet.”

Before Rebekah could respond, Caroline was off through the apartment towards her bedroom. Sighing, Rebekah looked down at the picture that Enzo had sent; they’d finally had sex, and the bugger had stolen her favorite black lace panties last night. He’d sent a picture of them sitting on his pillow. He was such a horn dog. 

“I have never in my life been more grateful for your family. Seriously. In my entire life,” Caroline crooned, walking back into the kitchen. Bekah quickly shoved her phone into her pocket. She would think of a response later. 

“Well what did I do?” she asked, eyebrow raised and clearly joking. 

“Not you dork, Nik!” Caroline did a little happy dance before sitting back down and showing Rebekah her phone screen. Rebekah squinted at the screen in her face and looked from the texts to Caroline. 

 

09/28/2018 

**{Caroline} NIIIKKK!! Come out and dance with me!**

**{Nik} Luv I was sleeping, I have no interest in coming out. Do you know how late it is? What happened to the party?**

**{Caroline} Spoil sport. Everyone left me alone, they're all home fucking their husbands and boyfriends.**

**{Nik} Even if I wanted to come out Care, I don't know where you are...**

**{Caroline} I'm at Hybrid, dancing with strangers.**

**{Nik} I'm coming to get you.**

**{Nik} Be outside.**

**{Caroline} Okay grandpa!**

**{Nik} I'm here.**

**{Nik} Care!**

**{Caroline} Sheeesh I was peeing sorry.**

 

9/29/2018 

**{Caroline} Hey did you give me your pants?**

**{Nik} Well yea, I remembered I loaned them to you last time Matt came to visit luv.**

**{Caroline} Wow I didn't even remember having them...**

**{Nik} Well you did and I'm glad I remembered. You were shivering by the time we got back to our apartment building.**

**{Caroline} My knight in shining armor**

**{Nik} Only for you luv ;)**

**{Caroline} You bringing bagels this morning?**

**{Nik} Already on my way**

 

“Girls, I bring bagels,” Klaus’ voice broke Rebekah’s concentration and she praised her decision to live with Care in the same building as her older brother. Bagels had become a hangover cure tradition on Saturday mornings. “How are the hangovers, ladies?”

“I panicked thinking I slept with some stranger last night who wore sweats to a club,” Caroline said, jabbing Klaus in the stomach as she grabbed the bag of bagels from his hands as he grabbed his stomach. Bekah raised an eyebrow as her brother griminced at Caroline’s accusation. Something had happened last night. Something Care didn’t remember. 

“Gah!” he gasped and pretended to fall over wounded looking up at his sister and Caroline. “You’ve killed me.”

Caroline snickered at his actions as she fished her sausage and cheese bagel sandwich from the paper bag, handing it over to Bekah. Bekah just rolled her eyes before walking out of the kitchen her food in hand. She’d leave them to talk about whatever it was that they needed to talk about. Klaus grumbled something about an uncultured audience and stood up. Walking to the cupboards, he brought down a mug and filled it with coffee, before topping up Carolines. 

“Luv, we need to talk,” Klaus said, slowly looking at his best friend of ten years. He’d been in love with her for almost as long. She looked at him confused, taking in his grim expression as she bit her lip. 

_ Had they had sex last night? _ No he’d been sober.  _ Oh God, oh God! Had she thrown herself at him like a fool? _

“We did something?” she asked slowly, her lip quivering as though she was about to cry. Caroline wasn’t much of a crier. Outside of her parent’s funerals she’d barely ever cried, not for anything. Klaus walked around the island and sat on the stool next to her, taking her hand. 

“Whatever thoughts your obsessive compulsive anxious brain is running rampant with, I am begging you to listen to me,” Klaus murmured looking at her. His eyes were gentle and searching as he reached out to tuck her hair behind her ear, holding her right hand tightly in his. “We did not have sex last night, but we did kiss.”

“Oh god.” She pulled away her face, which was crimson, because she knew she’d been the one to initiate the kiss last night. Even if she couldn’t remember it (which wasn’t quite true), she remembered the feeling of stubble, teeth against her lip, tongues touching. Looking at him, she bit her lip and took a deep breath, “Nik I’m so-so sorry, I totally understand if I’ve ruined our friendship.”

“What did I say about your overactive brain?” Klaus teased allowing her a moment to panic, but he refused to allow her to be swallowed by it. “I wasn’t sure if you’d remember it or not, but I felt like we needed to talk.”

Caroline nodded slowly, her eyes growing watery. Klaus sighed and pulled her towards him and wrapped his arms around her. While he allowed her to sniffle and bury her head in his chest, he smoothed her long blonde curls and just held her. He wanted to hold her like this forever. But, he knew that they had to finish this conversation. 

“Care. Luv, can you look at me?” he asked, pulling away slightly to look down at where she’d hidden her face in his chest. When she shook her head, he allowed his fingers to trail down and tickle her sides, drawing giggles as she squirmed pulling away. When she looked at him he took a deep breath, “I don’t regret the kiss, just that it happened while you were blackout drunk.”

Care flushed and looked at him. He wasn’t teasing her or making fun of her and she’d only ever seen him look this vulnerable once before. When he’d held his first art exhibit at college. He’d spent hours pacing back and forth before her explaining that the centerpiece of the exhibit was of her. 

“You don’t regret having a needy drunk, blonde hot mess, throw herself at you?” she asked slowly looking from him to her hands where they were rubbing the fabric of his Henley. 

“Considering how often I’ve dreamt of kissing you? I’d have to say I don’t regret any of it,” he said slowly, prying her fingers from his shirt before she wore a hole in it. She looked up at him in shock. He couldn’t be serious. “I just wish you could remember it, and that it meant as much to you as it did to me.” 

“Nik,” Caroline started, biting her lip before clearing her throat before speaking quickly even for her. “I can’t believe I kissed you when I was too drunk to remember.” She paused to catch her breath and panicked as his face fell. “Not because I would have regretted it, but because I’ve been trying to build up the courage to kiss you for years.” 

As the words rushed out, her cheeks flushed and she looked anywhere but at his face.

Klaus was floored. If he hadn’t had his hands holding hers against his chest, he would have likely toppled right off the stool. Looking at the blonde girl standing in front of him, blushing like crazy, his heart jumped. Then he started to laugh. It was worse than the romcoms she made him watch. They’d both been in love with each other for years without the other person knowing. “You’re joking right?” 

“Really?!” Caroline said, her hackles rising as he started to laugh harder and harder at her. Jerking away from him, she crossed her arms feeling foolish for opening up to him. “Stop laughing at me, of course I’m not joking, you asshole! God of all the arrogant pricks in the world I had to fall in love with you!”

That got him to stop laughing as he stared at the irate blonde in front of him. She was fuming and he’d clearly found this much funnier than she did. Biting his lip to keep from laughing all over again, he stood up off the stool and closed the distance between them. “I’m laughing because I’ve been in love with you since probably the first moment I saw you. The timing wasn’t right and then-”

“Then what?” she prompted arms still crossed as she glared up at him. He wasn’t getting out of laughing at her that quickly. 

“Then we were friends and you depended on me. I wasn’t willing to trade something amazing for something that might never happen,” he admitted, his hands in his pockets. 

“Oh,” she breathed out, her voice lost at his admission. “You’re still a dick for laughing at me you know that right?”

“I assumed that I wasn’t getting out of that too easily,” he shrugged, not concerned about it. “So will you go on a proper, sober date with me Caroline?”

Caroline paused as she closed the little bit of space and looked at him, hugging him tightly. It was true when they’d first met she’d been dating Stefan and by the time she’d emerged from her break-up depression they’d become best friends. She’d refused to face her feelings for the same reason. It had just felt like too great a risk. Slowly, Klaus hugged her back, she hadn’t answered yet. 

“Oh for fucks sake,” Rebekah roared, startling the both of them as she walked out of her room. Hands on her hips she looked from her brother to her best friend in extreme annoyance. “Of freaking course she’s going to go out with you. Now can you please both kiss, make up, and leave so I can invite  _ my  _ boyfriend over for the really hot sex he’s promised me?”

Caroline burst out laughing before nodding slowly as she looked up at Klaus who was fighting a grin. “I’d love to go on a proper date.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so just uh, let me know what you liked, what you didn't. (Constructive criticism only)


End file.
